1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and equipment for disposing a cut sheath of an electric cable produced in a process of manufacturing wire-harnesses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, cable sheath peeling equipment for use with manufacturing wire-harnesses is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 48-36635, wherein a mechanism for continuously cutting, peeling and clamping the terminal of an electric cable is disclosed therein.
FIG. 2 shows a part of a terminal clamping device as described above, which is provided with a pair of removably disposed cutting blades 1, 1, cutter base 2, cutter frame 3, and a chip dropping plate 5 having an air blowing nozzle 4 thereon.
The peeling operation of the above described equipment is conducted as shown in FIG. 3 such that the cable sheath 6a is cut, with an end portion of an electric cable 6 being fixed by a clamping device (not shown), and then a pair of cutting blades 1, 1 are moved in the axial direction of the cable as a normal procedure, so that a cut sheath 7 is thereby produced.
In the cutting operation of the aforementioned conventional cutting equipment, the cut sheath 7 produced by the foregoing cutting operation is attached to the pair of blades 1, 1, whereby the attached cut sheath is entangled and involved in the next same cutting procedure. An incorrect cutting operation such as cutting too deep into the core of the cable is thereby caused. In order to avoid this phenomenon, compressed air of approximate pressure of 5 Kg/cm is blown against the cut sheath through an air blowing nozzle.
However, this cut sheath blowing method causes additional mechanical trouble due to the fact that each of the blown cut sheaths is scattered and therefore becomes attached to other surrounding equipment.
All of these phenomena are caused by static electricity, since the cable sheath is made of polyvinyl chloride or polyethylene which are inclined to be readily electrified in the conventional equipment. When the cable is drawn from a reel which is not shown, approximately 2 KV of static electricity is generated, or sometimes it is statically electrified due to the friction with other mechanical devices.